Memory chips have many-gates-deep, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) decoder circuitry, which contributes greatly to memory access times. CMOS is a design method for constructing integrated circuits. It generally refers to the use of complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), which are used to implement logic gates. A memory device implemented utilizing CMOS circuitry can be referred to as MOS-based. The access time of a MOS-based memory includes the time it takes for the decoder circuitry of the memory to decode a word address in order to retrieve data. Thus, there is a need to increase the speed of decoding circuitry.